Field
The present disclosure is generally related to a bumper and a bumper assembly for a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Conventional bumpers are typically formed from steel or aluminum. Steel bumpers decrease the cost of manufacturing, but increase the mass and weight of the bumper itself. On the other hand, aluminum reduces bumper assembly weights, but may have higher raw material costs.